


Inevitável

by Yukiko_Tsukishiro



Series: Yukiko - Multiverso (Yu-Gi-Oh!) [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Drama, Dragons, F/M, Hybrids, Magic, Sacrifice, Salvation, Yu-Gi-Oh! - Freeform, alternative universe, kingdom - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiko_Tsukishiro/pseuds/Yukiko_Tsukishiro
Summary: O futuro de um planeta será destruído se nada for feito. Uma jovem princesa é a chave para salvá-lo desse futuro sombrio. Porém, ela terá que pagar um preço incalculável e igualmente amargo para salvar os seus entes queridos e o seu planeta natal da destruição. O sacrifício de uma pessoa é aceitável pela salvação de inúmeras vidas? E quanto aos que são deixados para trás? De fato, ela teve uma escolha real ou não? Especial sobre o passado de Yukiko e pertencente as histórias “Dois corações e um destino” e “Almas predestinadas”.
Series: Yukiko - Multiverso (Yu-Gi-Oh!) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555897
Kudos: 2
Collections: Yu-Gi-Oh!





	1. Chapter 1

##  **Notas da Autora**

Em um planeta chamado Lunaenix, uma princesa se encontra...

##  **Capítulo 1 - Lunaenix**

Havia um mundo, oito vezes maior do que o planeta Júpiter, que se chamava Lunaenix, onde a magia se encontrava no ar de tão natural e intensa que era.

Nesse mundo havia ilhas flutuantes, com algumas delas tendo cachoeiras que se dirigiam ao solo, assim como havia outras que a água ia do solo até a ilha flutuante, juntamente com rios que podiam ser bidimensionais, fazendo com que pudessem percorrer quilômetros. Havia alguns que flutuavam, fazendo com que formassem colunas de água horizontais que podiam tomar qualquer direção, sendo que havia rios que eram comuns, além haver cidades que foram construídas em harmonia com a natureza com amplas lavouras sustentáveis e fazenda de criação de um tipo de monstro enorme usado para abate chamado orshk, que possuía mais de quinze tipos, cujo paladar era diferente dentre os tipos.

Eles eram demasiadamente mansos e lentos, sendo que não tinham chifres ou presas, além de se multiplicarem de acordo com a comida ofertada, sendo que nasciam, praticamente, férteis e eram capazes de se auto reproduzirem por terem sistemas reprodutores masculinos e femininos dentro de si.

Inclusive, se os criadores não tivessem cuidado em seu manuseio no quesito reprodução, devido a sua rápida capacidade reprodutiva, eles poderiam devastar o planeta ao consumir todos os seus recursos naturais, pois, apesar de serem ofertados grãos a eles de alto valor energético para uma alta reprodução, aliado ao fato deles alcançarem a idade adulta e de abate em questão de vinte e quatro horas, eles podiam comer qualquer outro alimento.

Além dos orshk, eram usados como alimentação os peixes, ostras, camarões e krill, com a maioria dos impérios se alimentando deles, com exceção de quatro. O das fadas, sereias, unicórnios alados e dos elfos.

Outro diferencial era que nesse mundo mágico havia os seres que usavam magia e o outro grupo que eram denominados seres mágicos.

Os grupos dos seres que podiam usar magia compreendiam aqueles que somente conseguiam usá-la através de encantamentos, palavras e movimentos mágicos com auxílio ou não de itens mágicos.

Os grupos que pertenciam aos seres mágicos usavam magia de forma intuitiva, sem precisar usar qualquer recurso, seja oral ou de objetos, para poder usar a magia dentro de si. O outro diferencial dos seres mágicos é que se a magia deles fosse drenada ou exaurida, eles morreriam, porque a magia em seus corpos era vinculada a sua vida ao contrário dos humanos que não são contemplados na categoria de seres mágicos e que apenas ficam fracos se tiverem a sua magia drenada ou exaurida.

Afinal, nos seres mágicos, a magia formava os seus órgãos, ossos, músculos e tecidos, tal como o sangue que corria em seus corpos.

Nesse mundo, havia nove impérios. O dos humanos, dos dragões, dos animais mágicos, dos Lycans, dos Felys, dos unicórnios alados, das fadas, das sereias e dos elfos, sendo que todos eles faziam parte do chamado Pacto Mágico e viviam em harmonia.

Os elfos eram considerados seres belíssimos, cuja beleza era sublime, assim como os seus pensamentos, juntamente com uma inteligência elevada, além de sentidos apurados.

Os animais mágicos tinham o seu próprio reino, pois, além de serem mágicos, eram falantes e possuíam inteligência, acompanhado do fato de terem a capacidade de assumir uma forma humana em conjunto com a sua forma animal, além de possuírem uma forma híbrida entre ambos, sendo que o seu império era composto de presas e predadores, com todos vivendo em harmonia, pois, os que se alimentavam de carne ou de sangue, compreendendo estes últimos os morcegos hematófagos, se alimentam da carne e sangue dos orshk e como todos eles não possuíam os instintos dos animais, presas e predadores conseguiam viver em plena harmonia.

Os peixes, ostras, camarões e krill não eram mágicos, não tinham inteligência como os demais e não possuíam forma humana, se tornando assim, alimentos deles. Quanto aos insetos, nenhum deles era dotado de inteligência e de forma humana, fazendo com que fossem convertidos em comida ou usados para a fabricação de mel, como era o caso das abelhas. Quanto as aranhas, elas eram mágicas e possuíam inteligência, possuindo uma forma humana e uma híbrida, além de animal, tal como as serpentes.

No império dos animais, havia reinos de acordo com a família de classificação deles, com cada um deles possuindo um governante ao contrário dos demais impérios que eram uniformes, com exceção dos dragões. Cada reino tinha as suas próprias leis, sendo que havia as leis do império que precisavam ser cumpridas por todos os reinos, com elas sendo superiores as leis de cada reino e que não podiam ir contra as leis imperiais.

Ademais, cada reino tinha a sua própria forma de administrar e o imperador não intervia, a menos que fosse extremamente necessário ou se afetassem alguma das leis imperiais. Esse era o mesmo sistema entre os dragões.

Afinal, o império dos dragões era composto pelos reinos das diferentes espécies, cujos governantes eram chamados de reis, sendo que possuía uma imperatriz que era superiora aos reis, tal como acontecia no reino dos animais mágicos e que não intervia na administração dos reinos respectivos a cada espécie de dragão, a menos que fosse necessário, sendo que cada reino possuía as suas próprias e respectivas leis.

Porém, as leis do império eram soberanas as leis de qualquer um dos reinos e por isso, se encontravam acima de qualquer lei que havia nos reinos, juntamente com o fato de que não podia haver contrastes entre os ideais das leis do império e dos reinos, como por exemplo, a escravidão que era estritamente proibida entre todos os povos que viviam naquele planeta.

Além disso, a imperatriz dos dragões acumulava o papel de administradora e mediadora dos dragões e dos outros reinos. Ela pertencia a espécie dos dragões da neve divina e possuía um poder imenso, sendo a única capaz de usar um objeto de imenso poder mágico chamado de Maboroshi no Ginzuishou (幻の銀水晶 - cristal prateado dos sonhos).

Eles a haviam colocado como sua imperatriz, no caso, os ancestrais dela que se perpetuaram no poder, tanto pelo domínio desse objeto mágico que nascia com a dragoa a cada geração, pois, só tinham fêmeas na linhagem, quanto pelo fato dessa espécie ser especialista em selamentos mágicos, fazendo-a se destacar de qualquer outra espécie, sendo que eles eram singulares também, pelo fato de serem os únicos dragões mamíferos e que geravam um filhote no ventre por meses e não através de ovos como era com o resto das espécies de dragões, fazendo com que só pudessem se reproduzir entre os da sua espécie ou com outros mamíferos e em virtude desse fato, havia pouquíssimos exemplares se comparado às demais espécies.

Além disso, além do domínio mágico acima de qualquer outra espécie de dragão, juntamente com a habilidade ímpar de selamentos mágicos que dominavam com perfeição e naturalidade, a ponta da cauda deles era tão mortífera quando as suas presas e garras afiadas, com estas últimas se assemelhando a diamantes lapidados com uma curvatura elegante. O final da cauda era ameaçadora devido ao porrete que ali existia e que era capaz de quebrar os ossos de qualquer dragão como se fossem gravetos.

Quanto as outras espécies de dragões, eles podiam acasalar entre si e com outras raças da sua espécie, com exceção dos dragões da neve que geravam seus filhotes no ventre, enquanto que os demais botavam ovos, fazendo com que seus números fossem grandes, sendo que os híbridos acabavam se sujeitando, apenas, as leis do império em virtude do fato de ser complicado fazê-los obedecerem as leis de cada um dos reinos que os representavam por haver divergência em algumas leis de reino para reino.

Portanto, foi decidido que os híbridos estariam sobre o domínio direto da imperatriz.

Os corpos dos dragões podiam ser esguios como os das serpentes ou robustos, além de serem capazes de ficarem na forma bípede, se desejassem e eram tidos como os seres mágicos mais poderosos de todos, sendo que possuíam uma forma semelhante a humana, podendo ficar na sua forma verdadeira, na forma humana ou então, em uma forma híbrida entre ambos, tal como nos animais mágicos, unicórnios alados, Lycans e Felys.

Quanto as fadas, elas viviam em seu próprio império oculto no mundo, sendo que nasciam de uma flor mágica, além de se alimentarem do ar mágico no entorno ou do néctar das flores e do mel. Raramente apareciam em público, sendo que somente aparecia a rainha e os seus guarda-costas nas raras ocasiões em que saía do seu reino. A rainha delas se chamava Mavis.

Os sereianos também viviam ocultos no fundo de um dos oceanos que compreendiam o planeta colossal e raramente eram vistos em público. Quando eram avistados era apenas o rei com a sua rainha, juntamente com a sua guarda. Eles eram tão reservados quanto as fadas.

Os elfos viviam em seu próprio reino e somente se alimentavam de frutas, de mel e de néctar, sendo que juntamente com a beleza indescritível, havia a visão deles que era extremamente desenvolvida, podendo ver por longas distâncias, além de serem versáteis no arco e flecha. Possuíam a natureza calma e eram ponderados, além de sábios, possuindo uma grande amizade com as fadas e os sereianos, além de serem capazes de se comunicarem com as plantas e os animais, chegando ao ponto de poderem usar as plantas para lutarem junto deles, caso a necessidade surgisse, sendo que montavam grandes cervos prateados que compreendiam os animais normais e que eram criados soltos no reino deles, embora tivessem um tamanho semelhante a de um cavalo, possuindo grandes e imponentes galhadas.

Quanto aos Lycans, eles se orgulhavam de suas presas afiadas que eram promitentes, assim como as suas garras. Tinham a forma de grandes lobos, mas, possuíam uma forma humana e híbrida entre estas duas formas, além de uma forma feral bípede que era semelhante a sua forma quadrúpede, mas, em duas patas, fazendo com que fossem capazes de manipularem armas.

Os Felys eram semelhantes aos Lycans, só que eram felinos, possuindo a mesma capacidade de assumir a forma humana, forma feral quadrúpede, uma híbrida entre ambos e a forma feral bípede.

Quanto ao reino dos unicórnios alados, eles tinham a forma animal e uma forma semelhante à humana, além de híbrida ao manterem as asas na sua forma animal, sendo que eram naturalmente benevolentes.

Quanto ao reino humano, havia apenas um rei, que abdicou do seu trono por ter se casado com a Imperatriz dos dragões, contraindo o título de Rei dos dragões, fazendo com que ficasse acima dos outros reis dragões, mas, abaixo da imperatriz por pedido dos outros reinos, enquanto que o seu irmão mais novo subiu ao trono, sucedendo o mais velho como rei do reino humano.

No império dos dragões, mais precisamente no Castelo real formado por belíssimos cristais mágicos, uma jovem princesa suspirava, após ler o livro sobre raças, impérios, reinos e organizações do seu mundo, sendo que somente estava lendo, novamente, para passar o tempo.

Afinal, estava de castigo, de novo, apenas por ter fugido de algumas aulas que eram demasiadamente entediantes, pois, esta jovem princesa era aventureira e amava voar ao ar livre, fazendo com que ficasse entediava em ficar no castelo, além de ter um forte senso de justiça.

Ela se levanta da cama e caminha até uma das varandas do seu luxuoso quarto, sendo que as cortinas flutuavam ao sabor da brisa suave que soprava naquele instante, assim como os seus cabelos alvos compridos que pareciam flutuar, juntamente com as pontas do laço azul que possuía uma safira e que estava atrás da cabeça, prendendo alguns fios, sendo que cada uma das mechas compridas de cada lado da cabeça e que repousavam em seu tórax, possuíam alguns fios que estavam se mexendo levemente, juntamente com os outros fios dos cabelos dela.

A luz do sol faz a elaborada coroa de princesa que ela usava na cabeça brilhar quando a luz incide nela, sendo que era feita de cristal, com algumas joias incrustradas em sua superfície.

A nobre olha para baixo e os seus orbes azuis como duas safiras observam a sua imouto (irmã mais nova) caminhando ao lado de seus senseis (professores/mestres) e suspira, sentindo pena da mais jovem, pois, ao contrário dela, a sua irmã mais nova seria a futura imperatriz e em virtude deste fato, estava sendo preparada no mesmo molde que a mãe delas fora preparada.

Portanto, ela tinha muito mais estudos e preparo do que a mais velha que possuía muitas liberdades se comparada a vida da caçula que estava sendo criada para por o império em primeiro lugar, a sua família em segundo lugar e a si mesmo em terceiro lugar em sua lista pessoal de prioridades, sendo que esta mesma lista de prioridades também foi incutida na mais velha.

A princesa suspira novamente, olhando para a irmã, cujos traços lembravam o dela, com ambas possuindo a mesma cor de cabelo e olhos, sendo que os olhos da mais nova eram grandes e expressivos, fornecendo uma visão do seu âmago e alma.

Então, a jovem ouve alguém batendo levemente na sua porta e fala, sem olhar, com as suas orelhas felpudas se mexendo levemente em cada lado da sua cabeça, enquanto que a sua cauda repousava ao seu lado ao mesmo tempo em que as suas grandes asas se encontravam dobradas, sendo que o seu luxuoso e requintado vestido se mexe com a fluidez da água quando ela se movimenta, com os sapatos de cristal fazendo o som característico no piso cristalino quando ela se vira, parcialmente, para a origem do som:

\- Entre.


	2. Guardiã

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edilyon decide...
> 
> Yukiko fica...

Uma voz conhecida surge, após a porta fechar:

\- Vejo que está entediada, minha filha.

Ela se vira na origem da voz paternal e avista Edilyon, um humano que detinha o título de Rei dos dragões, sendo que as ordens da genitora dela, Fubuki (吹 雪 - tempestade de neve), eram superioras a dele por ser a imperatriz. Se ambos dessem uma ordem contrária à outra, o da sua mãe iria prevalecer por seu direito de nascença, além do fato de ser uma dragoa das neves pura que tinha duas filhas mestiças que eram meio dragoa das neves e meio humanas, sendo que os humanos haviam comemorado a união do seu ex-rei e as filhas advindas da união dele com a imperatriz dos dragões.

Os seus pais eram perdidamente apaixonados um pelo outro e sempre murmuravam palavras doces entre si. Era visível no olhar deles o profundo amor que sentiam um pelo outro, pois, ambos eram almas gêmeas.

No passado, Fubuki criou um vinculo com Edilyon, garantindo assim a juventude dele, enquanto ela vivesse.

Os humanos que usavam magia podiam prolongar a sua vida por alguns séculos, possuindo variação de humano para humano e se possuíam uma magia poderosa em seus corpos, a vida podia ser prorrogada por muito mais tempo. O pai delas tinha uma magia poderosa por ter sido o rei dos humanos no passado e por isso, podia viver muitos séculos.

Porém, em algum momento, ele iria envelhecer e morrer, enquanto que os dragões podiam viver milhares de anos, sendo que ninguém sabia quanto tempo um dragão podia viver, pois, havia aqueles que haviam ficavam cansados de viver e outros que desejavam morrer pela perda do seu companheiro predestinado, fazendo com que hibernassem para sempre e conforme faziam isso, os seus corpos esvaneciam gradativamente com o advento dos milênios.

Portanto, para evitar o envelhecimento dele, Fubuki o marcou como seu companheiro e ao fazer isso, garantiu que ele não envelheceria, enquanto ela vivesse, sendo que a marcação os fez ter um vínculo mental. Assim que a sua mãe morresse, o seu pai passaria a envelhecer normalmente, após alguns séculos, quando a influência de sua genitora cessasse por completo em seu corpo humano.

Quando se uniram, ele foi o único que podia abdicar do seu título, pois tinha um irmão mais novo que podia sucedê-lo como novo rei dos humanos na linha de sucessão do trono, enquanto que a imperatriz dos dragões não tinha um parente sanguíneo para assumir a coroa, pois, a genitora dela, avó das princesas, havia se afastado do império quando a sua filha ascendeu ao trono há inúmeros milênios.

Atualmente, ela se encontrava prestes a desaparecer, pois, estava hibernando para a morte, sendo que tal ato consistia no dragão induzir a sua própria morte com a dissipação gradual da sua magia no meio ambiente e por causa do imenso poder dos dragões, juntamente com os seus corpos possantes, esse processo era lento e igualmente gradual podendo levar milênios para desaparecerem sem deixarem quaisquer vestígios dos seus corpos.

Afinal, os seres mágicos eram formados pela magia que os moldou ao formarem os seus corpos, compondo os seus músculos, ossos, tecidos e órgãos.

Portanto, conforme a sua magia se dissipava, sendo absorvida pela natureza, o seu corpo esvanecia junto da magia restante, não sobrando qualquer vestígio anterior de um corpo.

A decisão da avó delas de morrer foi em virtude da morte do amado companheiro dela e avô das princesas no campo de batalha quando três raças invadiram aquele mundo. Ele era o General e o segundo dragão mais poderoso das neves divinas, sendo que o primeiro era a imperatriz.

Após a morte dele nos braços da antiga imperatriz, ela apenas continuou viva até que a filha deles tivesse uma idade condizente ao trono e após ascendê-lo, se afastou do palácio e começou o processo de hibernar para a morte por não conseguir viver sem o seu companheiro predestinado, sendo algo que ocorria com os dragões e outros seres. Se um companheiro que era sua alma gêmea morresse, o outro conjugue não sentiria mais prazer em viver e se tivessem filhotes, viveria apenas por esses filhotes e quando se tornassem autossuficientes, iria hibernar para ser assimilado pela natureza quando a magia deles fosse absorvida pelo meio.

\- Sim... tou-chan. – ela fala o final, após se certificar que estavam sozinhos, pois, em público, deveria chama-lo respeitosamente de chichi-uê (senhor meu pai).

\- Eu vou conversar com a sua kaa-chan para liberá-la mais cedo do seu castigo. Não acredito que precise ser tão rigorosa quanto é com a sua irmã. Afinal, quem nasceu com o direito a herdar o título de imperatriz por ter nascido com o dom do controle do lendário Maboroshi no Ginzuishou (幻の銀水晶 - cristal prateado dos sonhos) é ela, fazendo com que você... – ele não consegue falar o final, enquanto olhava tristemente para a sua filha mais velha.

\- Tudo bem, tou-chan. Não consigo me imaginar sendo mãe – ela faz uma careta – Eu acredito que nunca soube disso ao se casar com a kaa-chan e não me importo em ser a Guardiã, com a minha imouto sendo superior a mim. Afinal, tenho muita liberdade.

\- Não. Eu nunca soube disso. Os dragões nunca compartilharam todos os seus segredos com nós, humanos. Ela não teve coragem de contar a verdade por trás do direito de governar. Mas ela nunca mentiria se eu a questionasse.

\- De fato, após Yukihana nascer, passei a ter sentimentos maternais pela minha imouto em vez de fraternais. É uma forma excelente de impulsionar a outra irmã a zelar por aquela que é destinada a herdar o império, enquanto que a outra se converte em uma guardiã da mesma. A magia tem os seus motivos para fazer-me infértil e não a condeno. Eu fico aliviada dela não saber essa verdade. Ela é muito nova, ainda, para conhecer os detalhes sobre as consequências de eu ser a Guardiã.

\- Eu também, pois, imagino como reagiria. Eventualmente, quando a sua imouto for mais velha, teremos que informá-la dessa triste verdade.

\- Eu não suportaria ver aqueles olhos expressivos imersos em lágrimas, demonstrando plenamente a dor em seu coração e acredito que passaria a se culpar por isso, sendo que não foi e nunca será culpa dela.

\- Não importa o quanto nós falássemos e explicássemos. É a natureza dela, pois o coração da sua irmã é cristalino. Ela é gentil, bondosa, amável e tem uma grande capacidade de perdão.

\- E eu quero que seja assim para sempre, tou-chan.

Ele sorri e consente, para depois, falar:

\- Bem, eu vou conversar com a sua kaa-chan. Desde que nos casamos, decidimos que aquele que as pegasse aprontando algo, daria a sua punição e não iriamos modificá-la. Porém, isso não implica em conversar para tentar reduzir o seu castigo.

Ela corre e o abraça, com o seu pai a abraçando, enquanto a jovem sorria ao sentir o amor paternal dele.

Após alguns minutos, eles se separam, com Edilyon afagando paternalmente a cabeça da sua filha, para depois, beijar a testa dela, se retirando em seguida, com a sua capa esvoaçando atrás dele.

A jovem volta a olhar para fora e observa o filho do sumo sacerdote da corte real da imperatriz que também era um híbrido como ela e a sua irmã mais nova, com a diferença que a mãe dele era humana. Ele andava junto da sua irmã mais nova, Yukihana (雪花 – Flor da neve), sendo que no lado esquerdo dela havia um dos professores que lecionava para as princesas. Ele exibe alguns conteúdos em um livro que a sua irmã pega das mãos dele e que passa a ler avidamente, sem cessar os seus passos enquanto cruzava o jardim, com a mais velha acreditando que ela estava se dirigindo para uma das salas de aula dedicadas ao ensino das princesas.

Yukiko sentia pena de Yukihana pelo fato dela ter pouca liberdade por se encontrar recebendo a educação necessária para herdar o trono, assim como a genitora delas recebeu quando era jovem.

Naquele mundo mágico, havia os híbridos que podiam ser meio elfos, meio animal mágico, meio Lycan, meio Felys ou meio dragão das neves divinas, sendo que estes quatro últimos tinham características como orelhas, caudas e asas, podendo ocultá-las se assim desejassem. A única exigência para nascer um híbrido é que ambos os pais fossem mamíferos, sendo que os humanos conseguiam ter filhos com qualquer outra espécie mamífera e quanto às outras uniões, dependendo das espécies envolvidas, não nasciam filhotes.

Quanto aos dragões, os humanos só conseguiam ter filhos com os dragões da neve divinos, pois, eles eram os únicos dragões mamíferos, enquanto que os outros dragões botavam ovos, tornando inviável a eles terem filhos com humanos, assim como era impossível para um dragão da neve ter filhos com outras espécies de dragões por não botarem um ovo, enquanto que as espécies de dragões diferentes podiam se acasalar entre si e terem filhotes que iriam usufruir do poder de ambos os tipos dos pais ao ter o poder deles em seus corpos.

A albina se encontrava perdida em pensamentos, enquanto se recordava do sonho estranho que teve, ou melhor, pesadelo, com um ser desconhecido. Era um dragão arroxeado com cristas imponentes e garras afiadas, além de olhos ferozes, sendo que conforme olhava para os lados, via apenas a destruição e a morte, principalmente na cidade da capital do império ao identificar o vestígio da estátua símbolo da cidade em conjunto com restos de corpos e até de um bichinho de pelúcia que era de uma criança e que estava tingindo de sangue, sendo que o dragão aterrorizante rugia em pura fúria, trazendo calafrios incontroláveis para a jovem princesa que assistia horrorizada o cenário apocalíptico, desconhecendo o fato que enquanto tinha o que ela definiu como pesadelo, o seu símbolo de lua crescente na testa brilhou e quando acordou, o fulgor cessou.

Ela sai de suas recordações com batidas suaves na porta e fala, após inspirar profundamente, acalmando os seus batimentos cardíacos até então, desenfreados:

\- Entre.

A albina observa pelo canto dos olhos dois gatos entrando, sendo que ambos eram peludos e negros como a noite e acima dos seus orbes azuis como duas safiras, havia um símbolo de lua crescente que era idêntico ao que a princesa possuía em sua testa. Eles estavam em sua forma pequena para facilitar o deslocamento ao usarem a magia em seus corpos para reduzir o seu tamanho, sendo que o tamanho verdadeiro deles era um pouco menor do que o de um elefante, além de terem uma forma humana e hibrida, pois, os animais mágicos eram maiores do que os animais comuns em virtude da magia em seus corpos.

Então, ela se vira e se aproxima deles, sorrindo, sendo que ambos eram considerados o seu braço direito e esquerdo:

\- Kiara-chan e Yoru-kun! Que bom vê-los!

\- Nós também ficamos felizes em ver que está lidando bem com o castigo, Yukiko-sama. - a gata fala respeitosamente.

\- Vocês sabem que podem me chamar de Yukiko-chan em particular. Não sabem?

O casal se entreolha e consente, sendo que o macho comenta:

\- Não nos sentimentos tão à vontade para um tratamento tão informal a alguém como a senhorita.

\- É questão de prática – ela fala piscando para eles - Pode tentar agora.

Eles se entreolham e suspiram, para depois, consentirem, sendo que era visível o desconforto deles:

\- É uma bela manhã, Yukiko-sa… quer dizer, Yukiko-chan.

\- Isso mesmo, Yukikosam… quer dizer, Yukiko-chan.

\- Concordo. É uma manhã excelente para voar.

\- Deseja treinar as suas manobras aéreas?

\- Sim, Kiara-chan. Eu quero participar disfarçada no torneio. Irei mostrar aos dragões do céu que mesmo um dragão que não é da espécie deles, pode superar a capacidade de manobras aéreas que eles possuem desde que treine arduamente.

\- Bem, a concepção que eles possuem não é errônea. De todas as espécies de dragões, eles são os melhores no ar, pois, são exímios voadores.

\- Eu vou quebrar essa visão, Yoru-kun. Vou mostrar no torneio que a espécie não garante a vitória. - ela fala com determinação.

O casal sorri e consente, com a fêmea comentando:

\- Eu não estou surpresa.

\- Idem.

Eles pertenciam ao império dos animais mágicos e foram eleitos, após passarem por testes acirrados, para se tornarem o braço direito e esquerdo dela. Ao ganharam o símbolo mágico de lua crescente na testa, eles garantiram o seu status elevado sobre os outros empregados, além de algumas habilidades extras.

Então, eles ouvem o som de alguém batendo nas portas duplas e Yukiko se vira lateralmente, olhando para as portas, enquanto exclamava:

\- Pode entrar!


End file.
